With the increasing abundance of 3G/LTE (Long Term Evolution)/hotspots, environments are being set up where an information processing terminal device (hereinafter, simply referred to as a terminal or a terminal device) such as a smartphone can always be connected to a network.
An information processing system is proposed which, utilizing such an environment, distributes an application program (hereinafter, simply referred to as an application) from an application server to a terminal at an appropriate timing and causes the terminal to execute the application. In such a system, with respect to an application and data to be needed in accordance with a time and a place of a user carrying a terminal, a series of operations including distribution to the terminal, execution, and erasing is performed automatically. For example, a server acquires a state of the terminal from output of a sensor built into the terminal and distributes a needed application and data for the acquired state to the terminal. Once execution of the application is terminated at the terminal, the data is erased. By using this system, even if a user does not set up an application or data in a terminal in advance, a needed application can be executed by the terminal whenever and wherever needed at the desired time and place.